five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 68 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Iron Maiden
Short Summary Long Summary Kizaru frowns as the dark clouds fade away, annoyed that Franmalth actually lost. Kakashi responds with a triumphant grin, saying he’ll take it as his first victory over the Admiral. Kizaru laughs and brushes it off as something to help the Ninja sleep at night. Mirajane gives her own frown as she points out that it isn’t the best time for small talk. Kakashi gives his eye-smile, while reminding her that the fight is in a slow stalemate now, where some small talk never hurt. Internally though, he admits how impressed he is that Kizaru has easily been able to avoid every attack so far. The Admiral gives a dramatic sigh, wondering what’ll happen now that Franmalth’s gone, letting it slip that Sakazuki mentioned the talk of testing new biological weapons the next time the Coalition was on the losing end of a fight. As his opponents gasp, Kizaru wonders what’s coming. He then gives a mock gasp, admitting that secrecy is supposed to be everything, asking them to pretend they never heard that. Kakashi still worries, internally telling everyone to be careful. Sasuke moves quickly to grab Mashirō and Rangiku, with the former still out cold. When being slung over the Ninja’s shoulder, Rangiku yells about that not being how to carry a lady. Sasuke patiently says he’s getting her out of the line of fire, since she’s in no condition to fight whatever is in the portals. Rangiku then suggests Sasuke focus on Tōshirō and the others who were freed, thinking they should be saved first after so much effort. Sasuke sighs as he puts Rangiku down and uses a Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating seven more Sasukes. The Ninja explains to an amazed Rangiku that he said he wouldn’t let his comrades die, and he will get all of them out before things get crazier. At that, two clones pick up Sandersonia, two for Marigold, one for Tōshirō and Kensei, and one for Boa Hancock, leaving one to stand guard. Sasuke explains that the last one will be his eyes, since he wants to know exactly what’s going on once that Shadow Clone disperse and gives him its memories. Rangiku then asks why the clones aren’t doing all the carrying, and pervertedly asks if Sasuke enjoys the feel of her boobs against him. Sasuke frowns and states he wants to see how strong the new enemy is without worrying about his own life. Rangiku argues that Sasuke is strong enough to hold his own against any enemy, pointing out his rivalry with Naruto. Sasuke asks what if he isn’t, not wanting to take chances. Rangiku concedes and tells him to get them all to Medical as quickly as possible. Sasuke thinks that he should get his Chakra replenished while he’s at it, wanting full strength to face what’s coming, musing that Naruto should count his blessings for being able to spam so many draining Shadow Clones. At that, they make a break for it. As Natsu holds a charred opponent, he realizes that Franmalth’s smell is gone, and then cheers about Sasuke beating him, with Happy joining in. A few Coalition grunts remain stunned at their enemy’s power, wondering how anyone could be that strong. Another squad tries to charge Natsu and Happy, but bolts of lightning strike them all down. When Natsu asks who did that, Laxus sarcastically asks the idiot who else, but Natsu just yells about how awesome that was. Laxus answers with a grin, thinking that he wants Natsu to both keep and lose that attitude. He then returns the compliment, then asking if that’s par for the course. Natsu laughs and calls them chumps. Laxus then looks at the portals, telling his comrade to be on guard, asking if he heard the shrieks. Natsu then looks up, wondering when the portals showed up, with a disbelieving Laxus asking where his mind went not to notice. Natsu then smells a dark, evil scent, asking Laxus if he also smells it, much to the latter’s confusion. Natsu points out that Laxus is also a Dragon Slayer, asking him to smell again. Once he does so, Laxus calls the scent bestial. Natsu nods at that, and explains it came from the portals, guessing something bad is coming. Laxus thinks about how bad it must be if Natsu of all people is concerned. Suigetsu keeps running through Hargeon, searching and yelling for Jūgo. The Ninja internally curses in frustration, hoping that his comrade hasn’t been killed. He shakes the thought, having faith that Jūgo can’t be killed that easily, promising to find him and give a piece of his mind to him for getting caught so easily. At that point, a beaten, bruised, and bloody Jūgo drops from the sky in front of Suigetsu, much to the latter’s horror. He quickly checks, and sees that Jūgo is still alive, and asks who was strong enough to put his friend in such a state. Fukuro then yells that another evil-doer has come for judgment, then asking if the new arrival is Suigetsu, confirming his identity as the Second Coming of the Demon. The crazed wizard declares it a great day for justice when he can punish both Jūgo and Suigetsu. The Mist Ninja draws the Executioner’s Blade, explaining that he only took up the title from his brother. Fukuro just blabs on about punishment, prompting Suigetsu to declare that he’ll be closer to proving his title by making the Wizard pay for what he did to Jūgo. Laxus and Natsu are on guard after hearing the shrieking again, with the latter stating that the scent is stronger. Happy admits being scared, but Natsu pats him on the head while telling him to stay calm, since he might need back up for the new enemy. Then, hundreds of grotesque figures come out of the portals, horrifying all who see them. They’re all gray-skinned with blank red eyes, moving like puppets. While they somewhat look like human women, they have fangs and claws, and are closer to polygons thrown together to look like women. Natsu wonders what they are, with Laxus pointing out that the teeth and claws can’t mean anything friendly. The monsters land, with the one at the front looking around, with all the other fighters pausing to figure out what’s going on. The monsters then look at all the Alliance and Coalition soldiers, and let out a horrifying shriek. Laxus realizes that they’re communicating like a giant pack, but thinks that the numbers make it more similar to a hive mind. A marine asks if they’re on their side, with a Sound Ninja calling it obvious. As the Alliance remains on guard, one brave pirate shoots and nails a headshot with his flintlock right on the leading monster. Unfortunately, the bullet falls from the monster’s head, leaving it completely unharmed. At that point, all the creatures roar before charging at great speed, with the one being shot leading and tearing out the pirate’s throat. All the Alliance soldiers up front can only scream at they are torn to pieces. Jūshirō moves to the front and orders the 3rd to stand firm. One monster leaps and tries a swipe to decapitate the Soul Reaper, but Jūshirō blocks with his Zanpakutō while using his other hand to fire a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui, blowing its head off. He thinks that while the defense is impressive, there is a threshold. Jūshirō then dodges another monster, and chops its arm off with a swing of his Zanpakutō, comparing it to cutting through Hierro or Blut Vene. Jūshirō then finishes the unarmed monster and gives a smirk of victory. He notices his troops desperately fighting the creatures off, and yells for them to not give up, and that they can still win. Sagi sips his glass of red wine, enjoying the peace and quiet of Konton’s palace. An attendant then enters and states that there’s news. Sagi asks what’s so important, and he’s given word that some of his men have let the Iron Maidens out for a test run. Sagi’s attention is caught, musing that things must have gone bad if the test has come so soon. He thinks that he doesn’t mind, admitting to being thrilled at this, assuming that Konton will be too once he’s informed. The Dark Circle gives a light chuckle, expositing that the Iron Maidens were biological weapons created by him, with the aid of Wapol, and the unwitting aid of Gajeel. He remembers how the petty tyrant had escaped after the Battle of Clover Town, in critical condition after fighting Gajeel. Wapol then spat out a life-form, which had combined Wapo-Metal and Gajeel’s Iron Dragon scale, and the latter’s durability. The original was fragile, so Wapol was ordered make something new and dangerous. The result even had Sagi quiver at its potential to evolve infinitely, with the Dark Circle calling it the perfect biological weapon. Though, he wished Wapol were more imaginative, with the petty tyrant only creating hideous, polygon lookalikes of Halibel and Monet, musing that he or Uragiri should have been in charge of the design, since the latter can always find a ‘model’. He thinks that they have more respect for death’s aesthetics than Wapol ever could, claiming that there is beauty in life and death. Sagi remembers how he wanted to give the Alliance a chance to die at the hands of something beautiful, asking if there’s anything more beautiful than a pure, innocent newborn. He admits that looks count for something, and that feeling of beauty will be wiped away with disgust at the creations, cursing Wapol for ruining the design, and his vision of the purity of the Maidens never being seen by the Alliance. The attendant asks if Sagi is displeased, since he’s been silent for so long, stiffening as he expects something terrible. Sagi chuckles and thanks the attendant for telling him, dismissing him, with the latter sighing in relief as he leaves. Sagi chuckles at the affect he has on people, thinking there’s beauty in power and fear, which he is capable of making anyone lower than his fellow Circles feel. Sagi then muses that they discovered six more forms of the Iron Maidens, with the base form being called the Wench. After briefly thinking it was good Midarana wasn’t around when that name came up, Sagi muses that the Wench has basic combat skill, with immense speed plus its claws and fangs. Its true danger lies in its large groups, calling it an easy task for such a group to overwhelm the enemy with speed. Sagi then darkly tells the Alliance to tremble with beautiful fear as the creations tear them apart, asking for a good show. Gray’s attention is turned towards the shrieks and screams of the Iron Maidens and their victims, wondering what they are. Grimmjow grins, telling his opponent not to take his eyes off him. Gray turns back and thanks the Arrancar for not attacking with his guard down. Grimmjow laughs at that, saying he’s perfectly capable of beating the loser with simply overpowering him. Gray glares at the insult and asks what’s attacking his friends. Grimmjow shrugs and admits he has no clue, not knowing half the stuff Konton and his subordinates do. He just follows orders so he can beat up strong guys. Gray scowls at the simple attitude, asking if he’s ever considered there was more to life than fighting the strong. Grimmjow just laughs, calling it obvious Gray has never been to Hueco Mundo, and that Arrancar only know fighting. When Gray calls that sad, Grimmjow asks if that’s hypocritical coming from a destructive guild. Gray retorts that they don’t destroy of fight just for fun, claiming that while they enjoy good fights, they’re not maniacs. Grimmjow laughs as he disagrees, calling his fight with Natsu proof, being reminded of himself then. When Gray protests that the Arrancar and Natsu are nothing alike, Grimmjow states that they both enjoy a good fight and hat losing more than anything. The Arrancar then decides to get back to the fight, and uses Sonido to move forward. Gray blocks the coming Roundhouse Kick with his arm, but he feels a bone break from the force. Grimmjow also hears the crack, and yells about finally wearing down the Wizard before giving an open-palm strike to the stomach, making him vomit blood. Gray internally curses that Grimmjow is right, wondering what kind of insane training he went through after the Espada’s defeat. Gray recovers and attacks with an Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance. Grimmjow mutters about it going to be good as several ice swords are launched towards the Arrancar. Naturally, Gray is surprised when Grimmjow easily dodges every single one with Sonido. The Arrancar then appears in front of Gray with a mad grin, devastating him with an uppercut to the jaw. At that point, Gray finally realizes that Grimmjow is too strong for him. Jūshirō cuts another Wench in half, frustrated at how many there are. Orga fights his way to the captain, yelling for a plan to stop the hoard. Orga punches another Wench in the face, but it recovers with a very prominent fist-shape dent over its nose. Orga curses, wondering what they’re made of. While Jūshirō admits he doesn’t know, he states that there’s not much they can do. They are facing monsters that don’t follow conventional strategy and just keep killing. All they can do is survive and hit them harder, repeating the process until every last Maiden is gone. Orga complains that it’s easier said than done, but Jūshirō doesn’t have any better ideas. The two then hear screaming and see several Wenches merge together, and Jūshirō tells a confused Orga that they’re evolving and adapting. The Soul Reaper then notices that it was a group of ranged fighters that screamed. They were fighting a group of Wenches that had turned into a spider bigger than a full-grown human. The soldiers prepare to fight it, but the spider spits out giant needles that kill all of them except one, with the lone survivor freezing in fear and screaming in terror. Jūshirō realizes that the Wenches changed themselves to fight long-ranged soldiers. Sagi’s assistants maintain observation, with one noticing the changing Wenches and informing the others. He declares their hypothesis that the Maidens would take that form against ranged fighters confirmed, then asking what they decided for a name. A comrade replies with Needler, saying that there is no need to be creative about a monster that just shoots giant needles. The first man laughs that they’re lucky that the test run is going so well, even getting data on advanced forms, wondering what other forms will be seen, maybe something new. The other smiles at this, thinking about how thrilled Sagi would be if something new did pop up, given how proud the Dark Circle is of his creation. The first points out that their master created life, capable of evolution for use as a biological weapon, calling Sagi the greatest of scientists. He then frowns, asking what the name of the other form is, and is answered with Fangs. The Watcher grins, hoping to see it and the situation that would cause the change. Jūshirō orders Orga to form up, and they charge towards the Needler. They get in front of the survivor, angering the abomination. It shoots several needles, but Jūshirō is able to grab the survivor and Flash Step away, while Orga leaps up and slams a Lightning God Mjölnir into the Needler’s head, forcing a shriek of pain. As the Needler slowly recovers and struggles to its feet, Orga grins as he hits it point blank with a Lightning God Bellow, defeating it. When Jūshirō yells at the excellent work, Orga proudly shouts that he’s number one, prompting a sweat-drop from the Soul Reaper. Several other Wenches start pairing up and merging, ending up with a form that looks like a giant head with several rows of razor sharp teeth, dubbed ‘Fangs’. A Lamia Scale wizard wonders what the Maidens are, since they keep changing form. Another tells him to stay on guard, guessing that the teeth aren’t for show. The Fangs all roar as they charge at insane speeds, despite the lack of legs. A group of Rock Shinobi try to defend themselves and their comrades with an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu, but the Fangs easily tear through with a few bites, ripping through the Ninja. Before the Fangs can target anyone else, they’re defeated with bolts of lightning. Laxus orders everyone to stand firm, promising not to let the monsters drive them back after coming so far. He tells the grunts to look at Natsu, who’s easily tearing through Wenches, and states that the unknown isn’t stopping him, so they should follow the Act’s example and fight. After briefly looking at their fallen comrades, the grunts resolve themselves to fight and avenge their friends. A Coalition soldier curses that the Alliance is holding their ground despite the Maidens. The commander admits their resilience, then pointing out that the monsters adapt, promising that the problem will solve itself soon. Several Wenches then start forming and merging together, forming several twelve-foot tall, muscular beasts. The soldier gasps at the size, with the captain grinning that they adapted, and all they have to do is sit back and let them at it. Far off, one of Sagi’s assistants observes the new monster, and another hypothesizes that the Maidens adapted to the raw power and numbers of the Alliance. When asked what to call them, they decide on ‘Brutes’, claiming that’s the only thing to call such monstrosities. Suigetsu pants in exhaustion as he reforms from being tossed into a wall, having been on the receiving end of Fukuro’s beatdown of quick, unblockable strikes. Unfortunately, Suigetsu is nowhere near as skilled with the Executioner’s Blade as Zabuza was, unable to counter the Wizard’s speed. With a Jet Ho Ho Hou, Fukuro speeds forward and clothesline the Ninja. Suigetsu’s head bursts into water and reforms, frustrating Fukuro, who decides to change tactics. Suigetsu grins at the prospect, inviting him to come forward, promising to cut his head off like a chicken as soon as he gets close. Fukuro screeches angrily as he tells the evildoer to prepare himself. He makes a U-turn and speeds towards Suigetsu. Unaware to both, Jūgo starts to stir. Suigetsu swings down, but Fukuro is able to spin on his side and grab the Ninja’s face. Using Capture, Fukuro tosses Suigetsu into the air, and opens his mouth to swallow him as he falls. Jūgo sees his friend get devoured, and Fukuro start to grow white hair. The Wizard gloats that he’ll be a greater force of justice with liquefying abilities. At that point, Jūgo thinks about Kimimaro, asking himself if this is the extent of his love for friends, letting them fight in his place because he fears himself so much. He wonders if Kimimaro would have died if he didn’t put that unnecessary stress on his shoulders. Jūgo vows not to let that happen again, and lets out a spike in power, stopping Fukuro from leaving. The Wizard frowns at Jūgo still being alive, annoyed that he has to finish the ‘monster’. Jūgo screams for him to let Suigetsu go, and Fukuro responds with a Water Style: Water Trumpet. Jūgo easily charges through the attack, and Fukuro assumes that he’ll simply liquefy his body when the Ninja tries to hit him. Unfortunately for him, Jūgo slams a painful fist into Fukuro, with the Ninja explaining that he can’t protect himself from Natural Energy. Jūgo yells that he shouldn’t have been pushed, promising to destroy the owl-man now. He repeatedly punches Fukuro in the stomach, crazily asking how long it will take until Suigetsu is vomited up. Stunned from the sheer power of the punches, Fukuro is unable to get away. Jūgo screams for his friend back as he throws both fists into the Wizard’s stomach, forcing the pained Wizard to spit out an unconscious Suigetsu as he collapses to his knees. Jūgo then turns his hands into axes, finally deciding that he’s fine with being a monster. He swings his hands to decapitate a squawking Fukuro, thinking he’s fine with being a monster for his friends. The new Brutes tear through the 3rd, with a Squad 13 Soul Reaper yelling that they can’t damage the tank-like things. Franky throws a Strong Right at one, but the Brute barely budges, prompting the cyborg to internally curse at being low on Cola after the fight with Jirōbō. Said Brute raises and slams a fist on Franky’s head, flooring the Pirate. When it tries to follow up, Franky is able to push himself away in time, cursing that they have to fight five brutes. Jūshirō and Orga tried to join up, but were impeded by several Iron Maidens. The same also applies to Laxus, since the Iron Maidens had recognized the three as the biggest threats and focusing on them. Nab, of Fairy Tail, tries an Animal Possession, but the Brute is simply annoyed before it breaks his jaw with a single punch. The four other Brutes just keep tearing through grunts. A horrified Laxus watches this as he frantically thinks he has to get there to help them. Sasuke’s Shadow Clone tries to face a Brute, but its lack of Chakra let it get overwhelmed by several Wenches. Franky braces himself, but Rukia freezes the lead Brute with a Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren. While still slow from the arrow, Rukia is still able to quickly Flash Step in front of Franky and asks if he’s okay. Franky states he’s fine, just exhausted from fighting Ninja, and Rukia says she’s in a similar boat. Rukia consoles herself since she got one Brute, thinking she can stop them with a good freeze. The four Brutes then charge and shatter the ice, killing the other. The first two slam fists into the ground, making enough of a shockwave to off-balance Rukia and Franky. The third slams a fist into Rukia’s stomach, sending her flying into Franky. Holding onto Rukia, Franky fires Weapons Left at the last Brute, taking off the arm that tried to block the attack. Feeling weak from lack of cola, Franky moves to protect Rukia from the Brute’s other arm, taking a devastating blow to the back. Franky vomits blood when he lands on the ground, as Rukia recovers and gets to her feet. The one-arm prepares another attack, and Rukia holds out Sode no Shirayuki, prepared to do whatever to protect her friends. While Rukia is preparing a dance with her remaining strength, but the Brute is quicker. Before the arm hits, Natsu speeds in between the Brute and Rukia, catching the behemoth’s arm. The Wizard growls for it to stay away from his friends and lights his arm on fire, forcing a shriek of pain from the monster. Natsu then feels a sense of familiarity, and realizes that the monsters look like Gajeel’s scales, but decides that doesn’t matter. Happy flies up and asks if Rukia is okay, confirming that he flew Natsu there. The Wizard then exerts a huge amount of Magic Energy while screaming for everyone not to lose hope. Natsu rhetorically asks who cares if the things are tough and terrifying. He yells that fear isn’t evil, but they’ve come too far to be scared into stopping, reminding them that everyone has bled for their cause, and only they haven’t come out victorious. Natsu declares that he’s done being pushed around, promising to never step back again, because they owe it to everyone who’s died or can’t fight. The passion amazes Rukia, and the four Brutes turn to Natsu, recognizing him for the threat he is. Natsu gathers flames and goads the Brutes, claiming that stronger guys have tried to push him before. When the one-armed Brute is right in front of him, Natsu slams it with a Flame Dragon King Demolition Fist. The attack is so large, it also envelops the other Brutes, and wipes them from existence, amazing Rukia. Natsu gives a triumphant grin, and yells for Laxus, Gray, and Sasuke to top that. Natsu then asks if Franky and Rukia are okay, with the Pirate answering with a weak thumbs-up and the Soul Reaper thinking about how powerful the Act is. Realizing something, Rukia glares and smacks Natsu on the head, asking where the idiot gets off saving her, wondering if he thinks she can’t take care of herself. Natsu yells for the “ice midget” to shut up, protesting that he was just doing what he would for a friend, adding that he only did it once and that it’ll be the last time. Rukia asks about the arrow, and Natsu claims that doesn’t count, since it was aimed at him, protesting that she isn’t the center of the universe. The two press their foreheads together in anger, with Happy laughing that Rukia is like a female Gray. The two instantly stop when a familiar voice laughs at the sight, commenting that one minute Natsu tears through opponents before acting like an idiot. Natsu narrows his eyes in anger as Grimmjow comments that the Wizard certainly knows how to make himself the center of attention, calling it something to be admired. The Arrancar then asks if protecting a friend is something anyone would do, while holding up a bloody, unconscious Gray. Grimmjow then asks what happens when Natsu’s friend can’t be protected. Natsu sees Gray and yells for him to be released, and Grimmjow quickly tosses him down, and the unconscious Gray is caught by Happy. Grimmjow grins, admitting he expected Natsu to be dead, hoping that killing him would have put him one stop closer to Ichigo. Natsu says that while Grimmjow beat him once, it won’t happen again, promising to defeat him. Grimmjow smirks at Natsu’s look, knowing he’s in for a great fight, and yells for the Salamander to give him a hell of a fight. Appearing Characters Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Sasuke Uchiha Rangiku Matsumoto Natsu Dragneel Happy Laxus Dreyar Suigetsu Hōzuki Jūgo Fukuro Jūshirō Ukitake Sagi Gray Fullbuster Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Orga Nanagear Franky Nab Lasaro Rukia Kuchiki Abilities Magic *Molding Magic: Ice-Make ** Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance *Lighting God Slayer Magic **Lightning God Mjölnir **Lightning God Bellow * Jet Ho Ho Hou * Capture * Animal Possession *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ** Flame Dragon King Demolition Fist Jutsu * Shadow Clone Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui Hollow Powers * Sonido Weapons * Executioner’s Blade Techniques * Weapons Left Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 67 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Revolution Next Chapter: Chapter 69 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Explode! Dragon Sage Mode Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign